The Wish
by The wander
Summary: Very Dark story. From a challege on the DX. What if Cordys wish wasnt that Buffy didnt come to Sunnydale what if it was something against Xander.


The Wish

Nope don't own it its for fun.

This very dark story, Char dead dismemberment etc.

Plot challenge what if Cordy wish was so nice.

Cordelia was walking out of Sunnydale High, her new friend Anya walking right behind her and asking questions about the people around her. Anya had just transferred into school and lived down the street from the Chases, so Cordy had taken her under her wing, so to speak. It was all an act, of course. Cordy couldn't care less what happened to the girl. Only the fact that she was rich and lived in her neighborhood made her a possible contestant to the throne of Queen of Sunnydale High and there was no way she was going to allow that to happen. She had fought hard to get back of the Xander debacle, and she wasn't about to let anything stop her now.

"Oh, who's that?" Anya asked pointing across the street at a group that was standing there.

Looking over, Cordy say who she was pointing at: Xander was standing in the middle of the Dork Patrol. Buffy, Willow, Oz and a few others from the school were standing around, all laughing about something Xander was saying.

"No one," Cordy snapped. "Isn't he your ex?" Anya asked, a questioning look on her face, just as a loud laugh came from the group.

Cordy's eyes narrowed as she looked over at the group. "God, they're a bunch of idiots," she snapped. "Can't they see he's a jerk. A cheating jerk!"

"My," Anya said in a sympathetic voice, "he doesn't seem so bad."

"He's an asshole!" "Well," Anya asked "if you could, what would you like seen done to him?"

Just then a very loud laugh rang in the air. "I wish that they really hated him," Cordy snarled.

"Wish granted!" a growling voice said from behind her. Turning quickly, Cordy saw her friends face contort into a inhuman predator's face. And then the world faded away.

Barney was there early today, since a new inmate was being shipped in. Ever since Hannibal Lector had been moved into the hospital, it had become a dumping ground for the sickest and most twisted people in the country and as head orderly on the maximum security ward, the Dungeon as it was called, he was required to meet with every new inmate placed here.

The tall black man watched as the police moved the man down the hall. They were taking even more precautions with him than when they moved Dr. Lector in, which didn't do his peace of mind any good. Looking closer at the man, he found he was really just a boy, maybe twenty-one at the most, but he didn't even think he was that old.

The others on the ward drew back from the hallway as he was moved down. Even the Good Doctor moved back in his cell a few steps to watch the young man. A serine smile was on his face, like he knew something about the new man that no one else did.

After locking the boy up and removing all his restraints, the police quickly moved out of the cell. The boy looked at them all, then started to walk from one side to the other, a low rumbling growl coming from his throat. Almost like that of a caged animal.

Barney quickly signed the transfer paper work, the cops grabbed it and left. Barney had one thing to say about the Sunnydale PD – they were fast. He had never seen anyone drop off a patient and get out of this hell hole any faster.

Looking at the boy again, only to receive a glare back, Barney pulled the paperwork to his chest as a chill ran up his spine. This was a dangerous creature, he realized as he looked at him. Hannibal for all his evil was still human, but in the eyes of the boy, he could see no humanity - just bestial rage.

Retreating up to the man offices to drop the paper work off in the records departments, he read over the reports on the boy. Alexander Harris, age seventeen. He was a lot younger than he thought. As He read the reports on the young man, he realized what evil could be. Harris was a murderer, a rapist and a sadist.

He was the leader of group of five kids, all of them apparently very deranged. Man that was just the worse, he thought to himself. What's the world coming to?

The group had killed and eaten their high school principal, cut the hands off the librarian at the school, and raped a young woman there, leaving her for dead. It seemed that she was pregnant now. He looked at the picture of the girl: cute, blonde, she could have been a cheerleader at any high school in the USA.

Then the group had moved on to cut the face off the head cheerleader, before forcing her to eat it. Then they gang-raped one the star students at the school, a little red headed girl.

The girls in the pack of teens had used foreign objects on her, damaging her so badly that she would never have children. After that, the group had spread out across the town, and the only reason they had been caught was because the group had attacked the Mayor.

The Mayor's bodyguards had killed the other four and driven Harris off. Later, Harris was brought down in LA by a policewoman, Officer Lockly, who had shot him four times, then beat him down with a nightstick. And it still took six patrol officers to hold him.

After a whirlwind trial that lasted all of three days, here he was. After reading all of the documentation on Harris, Barney had turned in the paperwork and made arraignment for the inmates to be fed.

It was a shame, Barney thought on his rounds looking into the cells. Most of these men would never see the light of day. But looking in on Harris, he thought, That might be a good thing, before turning around to walk back to the observation room.

Just as Barney was leaving, he heard the cackling laughter, a sound that wouldn't be out of place in African plains. A sound that made his feet move just a little faster. He didn't see the smile that crossed the youth's face, nor his eyes flash green, only to slowly fade back to their normal chocolate brown. Or the look that said no matter what he would be free to hunt again. Nor could he hear the screams from deep in the mind of the young man.

End.


End file.
